


It's Kinda Cheesy, Isn't It?

by midnightskydan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, vday video mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightskydan/pseuds/midnightskydan
Summary: In which Dan never really cared about Valentine’s Day, but Phil just wants to spend it with someone.





	

Before Phil met Dan, he'd never spent Valentine’s day with someone. It was always, sitting alone and studying, hanging out with his friends, maybe a one night stand or two to lift his spirits. But all he ever wanted was someone to spoil, to spend the day with, to have slow, soft, loving, sex with.

When he met Dan, he thought maybe he’d found someone to finally do that with.

Unfortunately, the first valentine’s day they were meant to spend together, Dan went away with his parents. They’d decided they weren’t doing anything for each other, but Phil couldn’t help himself. It was their first valentine’s day together after all! And filming something short just to show Dan he cared seemed like the best idea ever. And even if he was alone once again, it was the best valentine’s day Phil had experienced so far, just because he’d gotten to make Dan happy.

The next Valentine’s day Dan had class and a shit ton of coursework to, and it just didn’t make sense to them to meet up and do anything. Besides, they were going to a concert together that weekend, and they could make up for it then. So Phil spent the day trying not to text and distract his boyfriend, and promising himself that next year would be different.

Of course, it really wasn’t. It was 2012 and Dan had decided to take a step back from any pda, in case people were still passing around the video. So a date was put of question. He didn’t like anyone seeing them together. When Phil had asked if he wanted to do anything, he’d smiled a bit, saying, “I dunno, it’s kinda cheesy isn’t it?” Phil had just agreed and scrapped the idea. He felt silly for wanting anything different.

The next year they were still recovering from the second passing around of the video, and Phil was sure Dan didn’t want anything to do with Valentine’s Day. As the day passed, neither of them mentioned it. Phil just laid alone in his room, feeling sorry for himself as he was ignored by the man he loved.

In 2014 Phil wanted to ask Dan to embrace the cheesiness of the holiday, but he couldn’t seem to work up the courage. They’d been doing fine, maybe a bit guarded when it came to others’ perceptions of their relationship, but they were fine. They were in love, and they’d be fine. But Phil was still sure that Dan wanted nothing to do with this holiday. He’d always say that it’s ‘a corporate scheme just to make money off of people’s relationships and guilt them into thinking they need to buy things for their partners to show love,’ and Phil knew that wasn’t why he wanted to steer clear of the holiday, but he didn’t press the matter. And he couldn’t help but be pissed that this holiday had been ruined for them, but he really had nowhere to put the blame. Besides, it was in the past. He just wished they could both move on. So he spent the day like he’d spend any other, except he saw Dan less than normal, as he cooped himself up in his room.

Then it was 2015 and things were better. Better than they'd ever been, in fact. They were working on a book and a tour and doing what they love together. Unfortunately, a nice date was out of the question as Dan was sick in bed, but it was fine. They hadn’t talked about doing anything anyways. And though Dan spent most of Valentine’s Day sleeping, at least Phil wasn’t alone. It was fine.

2016\. They’ were having the time of their lives. Things were going great professionally, personally, and Phil didn’t think he could ever be happier. But every year at Valentine’s Day they just sort of quieted down. There was less affection, almost as if they were afraid of someone watching them. So Phil decided to head up north to see his family. It beat being alone, didn’t it? And he felt a little bad when Dan’s goodbye hug lasted longer than normal, but it wouldn’t make a difference if he stayed, right?

And now Valentine’s Day 2017 was coming up, and Phil didn’t want to spend it alone. He wanted to spend it with Dan.

Recently, they’d been closer than ever. They’d been all over each other all the time. They hadn't minded the audience watching them and had even started to show off a little. A lot of couples loved to talk about each other and show each other off, and while Dan and Phil knew their friends got tired of it, their fans never seemed to.

So, Phil stood nervously in Dan’s doorway a few days before Valentine’s Day. He went over what he planned to say to Dan. It was silly. He was 30 years old and he still got nervous talking to his boyfriend. This was just the one thing they never seemed to talk about, and Dan seemed fine with that. But Phil was tired of spending Valentine’s Day alone. So, he took a deep breath and walked through the doorway.

Dan looked up, smiling, “Hey,” he murmured, scooting over on his bed, likely expecting Phil to slide in beside him.

“I-uh, I was wondering if you wanted to do something for Valentine’s Day?” Phil blurt out all at once.

Dan frowned, surprised, and Phil looked toward him expectant and nervous. It was kind of sad how much he wanted this. It was his stupid romantic dream. He wanted to do something. He wanted to celebrate his and Dan’s love. He wanted to spoil Dan. He wanted to be a normal, cheesy, couple for once.

“Why would we? We never do,” Dan replied, frown still present.

Phil shrugged, looking down. “I don’t know, thought it might be fun to do something for once. To be together, you know?”

“Why don’t we just do what we always do? We don’t need to do anything special just because it’s some silly holiday,” Dan spoke, smiling a little, but it was obviously a bit forced.

Phil sighed, shaking his head. “Never…nevermind, I’ll just, you’re right. I don’t--It’s fine,” he rambled, turning away. It was stupid of him to think things would ever really change.

Dan bit his lip as he watched Phil walk away. His boyfriend definitely wasn’t fine with this.

Phil must’ve really messed things up with that stupid Valentine’s Day question, because Dan began spending a lot of time out of the house in the days that followed. And the night before the dreaded v-day, Dan planted a kiss on his cheek and left to sleep in his own bedroom.

Phil sighed and crawled into bed alone, preparing himself for yet another tedious and lonely valentine’s day.

Dan woke up to the blaring alarm of his phone, which he was correct in assuming would’ve woken Phil up if they’d stayed in the same room last night. He groaned, but sat up, remembering what he was meant to be doing, shutting off the alarm.

He clambered across the hall, peeking into Phil’s room to find his boyfriend fast asleep and snoring slightly, as he should be at this ungodly hour. Dan smiled a little, before setting to work.

Phil hummed when he felt a pair of lips press themselves to the spot on his neck below his ear. He moved his head to the side, exposing more of his neck. This earned him a soft chuckle and another kiss to another place on his neck.

A few more gentle kisses to the neck, and Phil blinked his eyes open, surprised that this was actually happening and not a dream. He furrowed his brow as Dan pressed another kiss to his neck.

“Hey,” Dan spoke, smile in his voice, “Morning.”

“Dan?” Phil mumbled, surprised.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe,” Dan murmured.

“Wha…?” Phil brought his hands up to rub at his eyes and reached over to grab his glasses. He looked up and the first thing he noticed was the headband atop Dan’s head. He wore a red headband with springs connected to red love hearts sticking up from it.His wavy/curly hair was messy in an endearing way. He wore a black t-shirt that said “I ❤ My Husband” in white print, and a pair of white pants speckled with love-hearts.

Phil then met Dan’s eyes and a grin spread over his features. “I thought we 'didn’t do’ Valentine’s Day?” Phil murmured, adjusting the headband on Dan’s head.

Dan smiled gently, leaning down to kiss Phil softly on the lips. “You don’t have to spend Valentine’s Day alone, you spork,” Dan promised.

Phil sat up, looking Dan over again and grinning. “How’d you know?”

“It only takes so many years of hint-dropping,” Dan answered, “Who knew you were such a sap?”

Phil kissed Dan again, threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s wavy hair. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Phil mumbled, looking into Dan’s eyes wide with his own wide blue ones.

Dan smiled brightly, dimples popping. “I’m gonna make up for all our past Valentine’s Days,” Dan declared, “Promise.”

The two kissed a bit longer, before Dan was excitedly pulling Phil out of bed. He passed Phil a t-shirt that matched his own only white with black writing.

“Dropping hints about engagement again, are we?” Phil asked fondly, pulling the shirt over his head.

Dan smiled, arms wrapping around his neck. “Just get over it, you cheap wuss, and buy me a ring,” Dan spat, jokingly.

Phil perked an eyebrow. “Why don’t you buy me one first?”

Dan held back a smile, biting his lip. He placed a red, sequin-decorated, fedora on Phil’s head. “So handsome,” he spoke, looking Phil over.

“I feel so fashionable,” Phil replied, looking himself over, still in his boxer shorts.

“It’s definitely a look,” Dan spoke, kissing him again.

They kissed a while longer before Dan’s hand slipped into Phil’s and he pulled him out of the bedroom and down the hall, into the lounge. On their dining room table sat a bouquet of red roses, three differently decorated heart-shaped chocolate boxes, and a brown teddy bear, wearing a white shirt that also said “I ❤ My Husband.”

Phil shook his head, smiling brightly. “You really went all out, bear.” He walked up to the table and picked up the bear, looking over everything.

“Was it too much? Because I know it’s pretty much our first Valentine’s day together, I just wanted to make sure you knew I cared. I kinda went overboard, I know,” Dan rambled, suddenly nervous about his plan, “I even made sure to get an odd number of flowers, because I know your superstitious and all, and an even number is supposed to mean you die in ten days or something.”

Phil smiled, wrapping an arm around Dan’s waist. “It’s perfect, bear.” he promised, “It’s…” he looked down, taking a deep breath, “It’s perfect.”

Dan’s smile wavered as Phil hesitated, “What? What is it?” Dan asked, preparing himself for Phil to tell him this wasn’t what he wanted at all.

Instead, Phil looked up, obviously holding back emotion. Dan knew if Phil did something like this for him he’d be a blubbering mess already, but he was a honestly proud of himself for eliciting an emotional response from his far more put-together boyfriend.

“I just…I’ve wanted to have a stupid cheesy valentine’s day forever, especially with you. This is just… God, Dan, this is so perfect,” he admitted, averting his gaze. Phil was always insecure about speaking his feelings.

Dan just smiled. “You should’ve asked sooner you absolute nerd,” Dan chastised softly, sliding his arms around Phil’s waist, “I’d do anything for you, idiot.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Phil questioned, nuzzling into Dan’s neck and sighing contently.

Dan has a million answers for that particular question, but he let it be, for the moment.

Phil insisted now that he spoil Dan, saying Dan had done too much and he needed to make up for it. So, Phil made breakfast, even though Dan was already filling up on chocolate.

They cuddled on the couch and watched stupid cheesy romance films because they could. Dan fed Phil chocolates and kissed him after to taste the ghost of a chocolate on his tongue. They talked about their lives, and how they would get married soon, and that one of them needed to just suck in up and propose. Dan promised Phil that for one of their Valentine’s Days together they’d go to Japan again and have proper “hanami.”

“Hey Phil,” Dan spoke, looking up at his boyfriend from his position cuddling him, “This means you’re my valentine right?” Dan asked, smiling cheekily.

“Suppose so,” Phil answered, smiling, his tongue poking out the side of his smile. “You know I’ve never had one before.”

“Well,” Dan replied, “Now you’ll always have one.”

* * *

 

Dan and Phil’s cuddling had been full of affectionate kisses and touches. Phil was so happy to finally be spending Valentine’s Day with the man he loved, and he was uncharacteristically eager to show it. Of course, Phil was affectionate, but today he was overly so.

But finally, their loving touches began to escalate. Heated kisses replaced gentle loving ones, hands began to wander, and Dan was far too eager to continue. He smiled into the kiss and took Phil’s hand, once again dragging his older boyfriend after him. “This is the best bit,” he spoke, dragging Phil right up to his own bedroom’s door.

Dan instructed Phil to wait outside before disappearing inside his room for a minute or so. He returned, smiling brightly, obviously quite proud of himself for whatever was behind his door.

“Are you prepared for this? I mean physically, mentally…emotionally..spiritually?” he asked, unable to stop smiling.

Phil thought a moment, “Check,” he replied.

Dan bit his lip to suppress a grin, pushing open the bedroom door.

Inside, rose petals were scattered across white sheets, Dan’s duvet missing. The fairy lights strewn over the headboard were aglow, as was every other source of soft light in the room. There were candles scattered about as well. The entire room had a soft glow about it, and it was so grossly romantic, Phil felt weak.

“God, you’re amazing,” Phil breathed, kissing Dan again on the lips.

“Show me just how amazing I am then, Phil Lester.”

Phil smirked. “I intend to,” he assured, getting right to the point. He pulled the t-shirt off of Dan, knocking off the headband he was still weraing, and pushed him back onto the bed, both of them giggling. He discarded his own t-shirt and climbed over Dan, attaching his lips to Dan’s neck, kissing lightly down it toward his collar. “I love you so much,” he mumbled softly.

Dan should’ve done all this sooner if it meant this sort of intimate sex with his usually emotionally stingy boyfriend. Not that Phil didn’t show Dan he loved him everyday in his own way, but he was never so open and raw with his emotions as he was now.

“I love you too,” Dan breathed.

Phil smiled against Dan’s skin, deciding it was fine to leave all sorts of marks beneath Dan’s neck, as no one but he would see them there. He kissed over Dan’s collar and chest, absolutely worshiping his boyfriend.

Dan reached to grip Phil’s biceps as Phil closed his lips around one of Dan’s nipples. “Ah- Phil,” Dan gasped, arching ever so slightly under Phil’s touch. Phil hummed, loving the sound of his name falling off his boyfriend’s lips in a desperate, breathless, tone. He was so glad he was the one who got to undo Dan like this.

Dan and Phil didn’t have the most vanilla sex life, but tonight there was an unspoken agreement. No kinks. Just Dan and Phil. Skin on skin. Closeness. Intimacy. Gentle lovemaking. Their first Valentine’s Day sex.

“How have we never done this before?” Dan asked, already breathless from just Phil’s mouth working over his neck and chest with firm, lingering, kisses.

It felt like their first time, all soft and gentle, just about exploring each other, loving each other. Dan wanted it to last forever. He felt so close to Phil. He was already quite hard, though, and wanted Phil inside him as soon as possible. He wanted to feel Phil, every inch off him. He wanted Phil to hold him as he filled Dan up, kissing Dan and telling him he loved him. He wanted to be as close as possible to his lover.

Phil hushed Dan softly, holding his hips down. They were going to take this slow, enjoy each other. They were the only two people in the world right now. Nothing else mattered, besides each other.

Phil pressed his lips to Dan’s. They kissed slowly and passionately, their lips moving together with years of practice. Phil nibbled slightly on Dan’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the younger. Phil bit down gently, but hard enough to hold the piece of flesh between his teeth and pull it away before letting go and watching as it fell back into place.

Dan whimpered as Phil moved to get off of him, reaching out for his lover. Phil almost laughed at Dan’s desperation.

Instead, Phil stroked Dan’s side and murmured an encouraging,“I’ve got you, babe, shh.” He pulled Dan’s pants down, tossing them aside. He discarded his own as well before straddling Dan again. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend gently.

“Phil, please, need you,” Dan breathed, his desperation almost seeming more emotional than sexual.

Phil shushed him gently, stroking his side again. “M gonna get you ready for me, bear, love you so much,” he promised, noticing the conveniently placed lube on Dan’s nightstand, and grabbing it.

Dan bit his lip, spreading his legs in hopes that Phil would get on with it. Phil pressed a kiss to Dan’s knee, opening the bottle of lube and spreading some over his fingers. He pressed one to Dan’s puckered hole, leaning forward to kiss his lover as he pushed it in.

Dan gasped at the intrusion. He was used to this after so many years, but they hadn’t done anything in a while. Phil distracted him, slipping his tongue past Dan’s lips and kissing him slowly, thrusting the finger a little deeper. Dan relaxed, and Phil was able to add a second lube-slick finger beside his first.

Phil kissed down Dan’s neck again as he began to scissor his fingers, opening Dan up for him. "You’re the best, you know that?“ Phil muttered between kisses.

"Wow keep talking dirty to me-uh-Phil,” Dan breathed, sarcastically.

“Just trying to be romantic.”

“Don’t try to be romantic with your fingers up my ass, please,” Dan requested.

“You’re the one who put out the rose petals.”

“Shut u-ah!” Dan interrupted himself as Phil crooked his fingers in just the right way. Phil smirked at this, and Dan was babbling mindlessly again, rambles of ‘Phil’ and 'please.’

Phil kissed Dan again, withdrawing his fingers. Dan whimpered pathetically against his lips. Phil smiled, kissing him again before lubing up his cock and pressing the blunt tip to Dan’s hole. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil and breathed out. Phil linked their hands together on his right, pushing into Dan slowly. He paused to let Dan adjust, reveling in the feeling of Dan’s tight heat around him.

“Happy Valentine’s,” Dan smiled, leaning up to kiss Phil on the nose.

Phil giggled. “You’re so strange,” he mused.

“How else could I be dating you?” Dan replied, squeezing Phil’s hand, “Now move you sap, Jesus Christ.”

Phil chuckled, but complied, pulling out before thrusting back in. And immediately Dan was lost again. No witty banter, sarcastic comments, Dan was all whimpers and soft pleas. Not to mention the occasional soft, “Love you, need you, feels so good, Phil, please-”

Phil groaned lowly, thrusting a little harder into his willing, mess of a boyfriend. Dan squeezed his hand hard before letting it go. He held his hands up, reaching for Phil’s neck. Phil took the hint and leaned forward for Dan to wrap his arms around him.

Assuming that Dan wanted to be closer to him, Phil slid out and pulled away. He rolled onto his back. “C'mere baby it’s alright, shh,” Phil spoke softly at Dan’s adorable whimper of protest when Phil’s body left him.

Dan crawled over Phil, sitting in his lap and sinking back onto his dick. Phil thrust up into Dan and he cried out wordlessly. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling him down and closer so Dan was practically laying on top of him. “That’s it, love,” Phil murmured, thrusting up into Dan.

Dan was just letting out broken whimpers and unintelligible pleas as of now, holding tightly onto Phil. “IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou,” Dan whimpered, burying his face in Phil’s neck.

Phil kissed the side of his neck. “I love you too, bear,” he promised.

Dan whimpered, rutting his cock against Phil’s stomach. “Phil, m close, Phil,” Dan cried.

“You’re so perfect Dan, made today so perfect, did all of this for me. Come on, baby, come for me,” Phil spoke softly, bucking up into Dan and against his prostate at a quicker pace.

Dan was coming in seconds, and Phil couldn’t help but follow him, listening to Dan’s high moans and feeling him clench around his cock, Phil came hard. He held Dan against his chest as they both came down, breathing heavily.

“This was so perfect, Dan, bear, thank you so much.”

“Yeah, well,” Dan answered breathlessly, “Was about time.”

Their lips met in a soft kiss and Phil helped Dan ease off his cock, he curled up to Phil’s side and sighed.

“You know these petals are aesthetic as hell, but really weird feeling to lie on naked,” he muttered.

Phil chuckled, flicking Dan’s heart antenna. “We should get cleaned up.”

Dan pouted. “I don’t want today to be over.”

Phil smiled softly, brushing Dan’s hair aside. “There’s always next year,” he reminded.

Dan nodded. “Next year I’m gonna double this silly home date night. You’re not even ready.”

Phil chuckled, kissing Dan on the forehead. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dan.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Philip.”

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](https://lavender-dan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
